Hard to say I love you
by Rukaga Ann
Summary: Tidak sulit untuk mencintaimu, yang sulit adalah saat aku harus memendam perasaanku padamu.


**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

…

**Hard to say I love you**

**By **

**Ann**

...

_Terinspirasi dari lagu __**Escape**__-nya __**Enrique Iglesias**_

Warning : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita…), Typo (Sudah diusahakan nggak ada tapi tetap aja ada yang keselip…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

_Tidak sulit untuk mencintaimu, yang sulit adalah saat aku harus memendam perasaanku padamu._

…

_Note : Italic for flashback._

…

Cagalli baru menyelesaikan bab kedua makalahnya saat Lacus datang menghampirinya dan langsung mengambil kursi kosong yang ada di depan Cagalli.

"Dia akan datang," ujar Lacus heboh.

"Siapa?" tanya Cagalli tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar laptopnya.

"Athrun!"

Cagalli berhenti mengetik seketika. Menatap Lacus kaget sampai mulutnya terbuka. "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Sabtu nanti," jawab Lacus. Gadis bermahkota merah itu nampak begitu bahagia sampai tidak memerhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang memucat.

"Kenapa secepat ini? Bukannya biasanya dia datang bulan Desember ini baru pertengahan Oktober Lagipula sekarang, kan, belum masuk masa liburan?" tanya Cagalli.

"Mungkin kangen," Lacus berbinar. Membuat Cagalli buru-buru menunduk lagi dan mengeluh diam-diam.

Kangen? Tentu saja. Wajar kalau Athrun datang ke Orb untuk menemui Lacus sesering yang ia bisa karena Lacus adalah tunangannya. Meski mereka bertunangan karena perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua mereka tapi keduanya menerima saja saat ditunangkan berarti memang ada rasa spesial diantara keduanya.

"Oh ya, bareng Kira juga. Kamu masih ingat Kira, kan?"

Tentu saja Cagalli ingat. Kira adalah sahabat baik Athrun di Plant, kelahiran Orb sama seperti Cagalli. Tapi karena ayahnya dimutasi ke Plant makanya pemuda itu ikut pindah bersama kedua orang tuanya saat berusia lima tahun, ia hanya sesekali datang ke Orb dan biasanya dia datang ke Orb saat liburan bersama Athrun.

"Aku nggak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu," gumam Lacus. Pikiran gadis itu sudah melayang membayangkan kedatangan Athrun tiga hari lagi.

Sedang Cagalli sebaliknya berharap hari Sabtu jangan segera datang. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan cara menghadapi Athrun atau cara menghindarinya. Cagalli membereskan laptopnya. Makalahnya belum selesai tapi pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain selain sosok bernama Athrun Zala. Lebih baik berangkat ke Freedom biarpun hari ini dia tidak ada _shift_ kerja.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Lacus," ujarnya sembari berdiri.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Lacus.

Cagalli menggeleng. "Lanjut nanti saja," jawabnya.

"Oh ya, Sabtu nanti temani aku menjemput Athrun ya," pinta Lacus.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," jawab Cagalli.

"Begitu ya, sudahlah kalau begitu, biar aku pergi sendiri," sahut Lacus.

"Maaf ya, Lacus, aku kerja seharian Sabtu nanti makanya tidak bisa menemanimu," dusta Cagalli karena sebenarnya hari itu ia libur kerja.

"Tidak apa, hati-hati di jalan, Cagalli," ujar Lacus.

Cagalli tersenyum lalu melangkah meninggalkan kantin kampus dan langsung menuju halte bus yang ada di depan Orb University. Beruntung saat Cagalli tiba di halte sebuah bus sudah menunggu, ia segera naik ke dalam bus dan memilih kursi bagian belakang.

Cagalli tahu pada akhirnya saat seperti ini akan datang. Empat bulan terakhir, ia sudah menyisihkan honornya sebagai karyawan _part-timer_ di sebuah rental Dvd. Berharap saat Athrun tiba di Orb, ia sudah berada di luar kota sehingga ia tak harus bertemu dengan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Tapi kenyataan tak berjalan seperti rencananya. Athrun akan datang ke Orb seminggu lagi sementara ia tidak bisa pergi ke luar kota karena minggu depan ia harus mengikuti _final test_.

"Kenapa dia harus pulang secepat ini?" gerutu Cagalli sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela kaca bus yang tertutup. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah malam empat bulan silam.

...

_Malam itu Lacus mengajak Cagalli ikut makan malam bersama Athrun dan Kira karena besoknya Athrun dan Kira akan kembali ke Plant. Mereka makan di sebuah restoran Italia yang sebelumnya belum pernah Cagalli datangi mengingat kondisi keuangannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membayar harga makanan di restoran itu. Cagalli tinggal sebatang kara, ayahnya meninggal saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun dan ibunya, Cagalli tidak tahu dimana keberadaan ibunya sekarang, mungkin wanita itu masih hidup atau sudah meninggal Cagalli tidak jelas dengan hal itu dan ia pun tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan ibunya karena baginya ibu yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak ia berumur lima tahun itu tidak menginginkannya. Sejak ayahnya meninggal Cagalli hidup dengan mengandalkan uang pensiun yang dimiliki ayahnya dan untuk biaya pendidikan ia mengandalkan asuransi pendidikan yang sudah ayahnya siapkan untuknya meski uang asuransi itu hanya bisa bertahan sampai ia lulus SMA, sedang untuk biaya kuliah Cagalli mengumpulkan uang dari honor kerja sambilan. _

"_Ruang VIP?" tanya Cagalli saat pelayan restoran mengarahkannya dan Lacus ke sebuah ruangan khusus yang hanya bisa disewa oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal seperti Lacus dan Athrun tentunya. Begitu pintu mahoni berplitur itu terbuka Cagalli langsung menyesal telah mengikuti ajakan Lacus untuk datang. Ruangan itu dihias dengan warna merah muda dan putih, bunga mawar serta lilin. Terlihat sangat romantis. Hati Cagalli langsung patah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersahabat, ia merasa iri pada Lacus. Bukan karena Lacus punya segalanya, cantik, baik, suara yang indah, ayah yang sangat mencintainya juga hidup yang berkecukupan. Tapi karena Lacus punya Athrun. Seorang lelaki yang sudah mencuri hati Cagalli sejak pertama kali Cagalli bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Sebuah pertemuan tak sengaja yang bisa dibilang memalukan bagi Cagalli karena saat itu ia tanpa sengaja menumpahkan segelas latte ke baju Athrun. Itu adalah hari pertamanya bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafé, ia masih canggung sehingga tanpa sengaja menumpahkan isi gelas yang seharusnya ia letakkan di atas meja. Cagalli sudah siap dimarahi dan dimaki saat itu tapi yang ia dapat malah sebuah senyuman dan saat itu juga Cagalli jatuh cinta pada pemilik senyum itu. Yang beberapa hari setelahnya Cagalli ketahui adalah tunangan sahabatnya._

_Mungkin perasaannya yang mendadak rapuh membuatnya tidak menolak waktu Lacus menawarinya segelas kecil minuman. Melihat malam itu Lacus tertawa begitu lepas dan terlihat sangat bahagia membuat Cagalli merasa dirinya begitu kecil. Begitu kosong dan mencoba mengisinya dengan segelas minuman lagi. Minuman yang tidak biasa diminumnya. Yang dengan mudah membuatnya hilang kesadaran. _

_Hari sialan, rutuk Cagalli tiap kali dia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah gelas kedua, itupun kalau benar dia meminum hanya dua gelas. Karena ada penggalan memori yang hilang di kepalanya. Yang diingatnya kemudian adalah dia terbangun di siang hari, di sebuah kamar yang bukan miliknya. Di apertemen yang tidak di kenalinya. Satu-satunya yang familiar adalah sosok tinggi yang duduk di sofa coklat di depan telivisi 21 Inci yang tengah menanyangkan sebuah berita olahraga._

_ATHRUN?_

_Dan mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada Lacus dan juga tidak ada Kira._

_Athrun menoleh dan tersenyum kecil pada Cagalli yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. "Kau mabuk semalam," ujarnya membuka percakapan. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau tidak bisa minum?"_

_"Kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Cagalli._

_"Lacus bilang di tempat kosmu punya aturan jam malam dan saat kita pulang tadi malam sudah lewat dari jam malammu. Jadi, dia menelpon ke kosmu dan mengatakan kalau kau menginap di rumahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau ayahnya tahu. Jadi, ya kau kubawa ke tempatku."_

_Manna-san, ibu kos Cagalli, pasti marah jika tahu Cagalli minum semalam, apalagi sampai teler. Tapi kalau Manna-san tahu Cagalli menginap di apertemen seorang laki-laki, sendirian pula, Manna-sa pasti bisa pingsan, bangun dan pingsan lagi._

_Kepala Cagalli berdenyut keras, bukan karena ia masih mabuk tapi karena memikirkan apa yang menghilang dari ingatannya._

_"Dimana Lacus?" tanya Cagalli sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sahabatnya itu._

_"Dia sedang kemari bersama Kira," jawab Athrun sambil mengganti-ganti channel televisi tanpa tujuan jelas._

_"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Cagalli lagi._

"_Apanya?" Athrun balik bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar televisi._

"_Apa yang terjadi saat aku mabuk?" Cagalli mengganti pertanyaannya._

_"Tidak ada," jawab Athrun kalem._

_Cagalli menatapnya curiga. Ia memang tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa dengan tubuhnya. Tapi siapa tahu ..._

_"Aku cuma menggendongmu dari mobilku hingga ke tempat tidur, itu juga di bawah pengawasan Lacus. Setelah itu aku bersumpah, menyentuhmu pun tidak," jelas Athrun. Lelaki itu menatap Cagalli, nampak kesungguhan di mata emerald itu. Dan Cagalli percaya Athrun bukan lelaki yang kurang ajar. Lelaki itu tidak mengambil kesempatan yang bukan miliknya. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuatnya pantas menginap disini._

_"Jam berapa sekarang?" Cagalli mengalihkan pembicaran._

_"Hampir tengah hari. Kita masih sempat makan siang bersama sebelum aku ke airport," jawab Athrun._

_Ah, Cagalli ingat sekarang. Athrun harus segera berangkat kembali ke Plant._

_"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap. Dimana kamar mandinya?" Athrun menunjuk sebuah pintu bercat putih dan Cagalli segera melangkah menuju pintu itu. _

'_Ada yang salah,' sebuah suara di kepalanya memberi peringatan. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Athrun, caranya menatap Cagalli._

_"Athrun," pangil Cagalli. "Benar semalam tidak ada apa-apa?"_

_Athrun menatap dalam dan tajam. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, seperti menyeringai. Lalu mengeleng mantap._

_Cagalli menarik nafas lega. Tidak bermaksud mendesak lagi. Lebih baik dia merapikan dirinya sebelum Lacus datang dan melihatnya dalam pempatpilan acak-acakan._

_"Kau cuma banyak tertawa semalam," ujar Athrun memancing dan menunggu reaksi dari Cagalli. Benar saja, langkah Cagalli langsung terhenti dan ia menoleh pada Athrun. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti semalam."_

_"Semoga aku tidak menari," gumam Cagalli tapi masih cukup nyaring sehingga Athrun masih bisa mendengarnya._

_Athrun tertawa kecil. "Untungnya tidak. Kau cuma banyak bicara."_

_"Tentang apa?" selidik Cagalli._

_Athrun diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tentang perasaanmu."_

_Cagalli menjadi kaku. Matanya terbelalak dan terkunci pada mata Athrun yang terlihat menggelap._

_"Padaku," lanjut Athrun._

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Cagalli berdiri pucat seakan seluruh darahnya terhisap habis dari tubuh. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya tersambar petir di siang bolong. Membuatnya pusing dan melayang. Seharusnya dia sudah pingsan. Tapi heranya dia masih sadar dan bernafas meskipun sesak._

_"Itu ... itu ...," Cagalli tergagap dan panik. "Itu tidak bisa di anggap serius. Aku sedang tidak sadar."_

_"Justru saat sedang tidak sadar, kau mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."_

_Cagalli semakin pucat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan sepertinya Athrun menikmati keaadaan itu. Menikmati bagaimana ketenangannya bisa membuat Cagalli gelisah tak karuan. Menikmati setiap detiknya._

_Cagalli harus keluar dari keadaan memalukan ini. Ia ingin lari, meloncat ke luar jendela kalau perlu. Tapi satu-satunya jalan menuju jendela yang di ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang adalah melewati Athrun, lelaki yang sedang menatapnya sampai membuat dirinya gemetar._

'_Ya Tuhan, apa Kau bisa kirimkan petir di siang yang terang benderang begini untuk menyambarku? Atau munculkan sebuah lubang hitam agar aku dapat meloncat ke dalamnya,' mohon Cagalli putus asa. 'Atau gempa bumi? Atau apa saja lah asal bisa mengalihkan tatapan Athrun darinya.'_

_Ting Tong!_

_Sebuah bel sudah cukup, putus Cagalli lega. Ditatapnya Athrun yang tidak niat beranjak meskipun bel sudah berbunyi ketiga dan keempat kalinya._

_"Athrun, ada yang datang."_

_"Kita belum selesai bicara."_

_"Tapi itu mungkin Lacus," ucap Cagalli, yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. "Nanti dia bisa salah sangka."_

_Athrun berdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju pintu dan Cagalli segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Cagalli melorot lemas begitu pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dia berharap semoga Lacus yang datang. Dia butuh sahabatnya sekarang. Saat ini juga. Dia butuh Lacus untuk menjauhkannya dari Athrun dan topik memalukan ini._

…

_Sepanjang hari itu Cagalli lebih banyak mengunci mulutnya dan menempel terus pada Lacus. Sedetik pun tidak dibiarkan Lacus menjauh dari sisinya. Cagalli tidak tahu apakah Lacus medengar insiden semalam. Tapi melihat sikap Lacus dan Kira yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Cagalli tidak berani spekulasi dengan menanyakannya._

_Athrun marah. Hal itu terpancar jelas dalam tatapan matanya yang dingin dan garis bibirnya yang kaku. Waktunya semakin sempit. Tapi sepertinya Cagalli sudah bertekad tak akan mau memberinya kesempatan untuk membicarakan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Dan hingga saat keberangkatannya ke Plant, Athrun masih tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara dengan Cagalli._

_"Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi saat aku datang nanti," bisik Athrun di telinga Cagalli sebelum lelaki itu memasuki gerbang keberangkatan._

_Cagalli mematung dan tak sempat memberi respon apapun. Persetan rutuk Cagalli dalam hati. Itu urusan beberapa bulan mendatang. Ia pasti menemukan cara untuk menghindari Athrun nantinya._

…

Selama ini Cagalli menutup rapat hatinya, menyimpan semua rasa yang ia punya untuk Athrun karena ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Lacus. Lacus sahabatnya, Cagalli tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Mereka sudah bersahabat begitu lama. Lebih dari enam tahun tahun, tepatnya saat mereka masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Saat sama-sama di hukum akibat tidak membuat tugas di masa orientasi. Lucu kalau mengingat bagaimana mereka berteman lalu bersahabat. Bagaimana Cagalli langsung merasakan _chemistry _saat beradu pandang dengan Lacus yang berdiri di seberang lapangan. Mereka belum saling bertegur sapa bahkan belum saling bertukar nama, tapi rasanya sudah begitu dekat. Dan sejak itu mereka berteman, melewati masa-masa sekolah bersama hingga masuk kuliah di Universitas yang sama meski beda jurusan, Cagalli di jurusan Ekonomi dan Lacus di jurusan Seni. Semuanya akan mudah andai saja peristiwa empat bulan lalu itu tidak terjadi. Andai ia tidak mabuk dan membeberkan semuanya di hadapan Athrun semua akan baik-baik saja.

_"Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi saat aku datang nanti." _

Itu kata-kata Athrun sebelum ia berangkat ke Plant. Kata-kata yang menghantui Cagalli selama empat bulan terakhir. Tatapan mata dan suaranya membuat Cagalli mengigil. Ya tuhan, dia tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Sebut Cagalli pengecut karena begitu takut untuk menghadapi Athrun. Tapi hal ini terlalu memalukan. Terlalu menyakitkan jika nanti akhirnya Lacus tahu dan membencinya. Dibenci Lacus adalah hal terakhir yang Cagalli inginkan.

…

Dan tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat. Athrun tiba di Orb bersama Kira. Cagalli tidak ikut menjemput di bandara, ia hanya mendengar ceritanya dari Lacus. Setiap hari Lacus selalu bercerita tentang Athrun dan Kira, bagaimana penampilan mereka sekarang, bagaimana kuliah mereka, pokoknya segala hal tentang kedua lelaki itu, tapi anehnya Cagalli tidak pernah merasa bosan mendengarkan cerita Lacus. Yah, Cagalli hanya menjadi pendengar karena setiap kali Lacus mengajaknya pergi bersama Athrun dan Kira Cagalli selalu menolak.

"Kamu menghindar belakangan ini," tembak Lacus saat keduanya duduk di kantin kampus sambil menunggu jadwal ujian berikutnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak menghindar," elak Cagalli.

"Kau menolak setiap aku ajak jalan," tuduh Lacus.

"Kita sedang _final test_, aku nggak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan," kilah Cagalli.

"Minggu juga?" cibir Lacus.

"Aku kerja."

"Hari Minggu kemarin aku ke Freedom dan kata Murue kau sedang libur."

Cagalli terdiam. Tidak menyangka Lacus sampai mengecek ke tempat kerjanya. Cagalli tahu Lacus tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dengan mudah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Ada apa sih, Cagalli?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa," kilah Cagalli. "Aku hanya nggak mau jadi pengganggu."

"Pengganggu?" bola mata Lacus menyipit.

"Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu Athrun, aku yakin kalian tidak mau diganggu olehku," jelas Cagalli.

"Kan, ada Kira," ujar Lacus.

"Jadi, Kira selalu ikut kalau kalian kencan?" tanya Cagalli tak percaya.

"Ya, iyalah, mana mungkin kami meninggalkan Kira," jawab Lacus. "Makanya kau juga ikut ya, supaya jumlahnya genap," mohon Lacus.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Cagalli dingin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lacus tapi Cagalli bergeming, enggan menjawab. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau hindari Cagalli?"

"Aku tidak menghindari apapun," elak Cagalli.

"Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Lacus, mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Benar begitu?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa, Lacus. Justru aku yang bersalah padamu."

"Kau?"

"Iya, masalahnya ada padaku Lacus."

"Kalau begitu katakan ada apa?" Lacus memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Cagalli. "Maaf," ucapnya lirih. Cagalli lalu meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Jika yang kau maksud perasaanmu pada Athrun, aku sudah memaafkanmu untuk itu."

Kata-kata Lacus membuat langkah Cagalli terhenti. Perlahan ia menoleh pada Lacus.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Athrun, Cagalli," ujar Lacus.

"I-itu…," Cagalli tergagap.

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi," kata Lacus. "Aku mendengar semuanya dari mulutmu malam itu. Kau jatuh cinta pada Athrun sejak pandangan pertama bukan? Saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya di kafe tempat kerja sambilanmu dulu?"

Cagalli kembali menempati bangku yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Lacus. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau dia tunanganmu. Kalau tahu tentu saja aku…"

"Tentu saja apa, Cagalli?" potong Lacus. "Kau tidak punya kuasa untuk melarang cinta. Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja, dimana saja dan pada siapa saja, kau tidak perlu minta maaf karena telah jatuh cinta."

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah," Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan sebutir air mata mengalir turun di pipinya. "Tidak seharusnya aku jatuh cinta pada Athrun, dia milikmu."

"Dia bukan milikku, Cagalli. Meskipun dia ingin jadi milikku aku pasti akan menolaknya," kata Lacus, terselip nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Cagalli bingung.

"Aku menyukai orang lain," jawab Lacus malu-malu.

"Ekh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Athrun? Bukankah kalian sudah bertunangan?" Cagalli tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Pertunangan kami baru rencana, Cagalli, belum diresmikan. Ayahku dan ayah Athrun bersahabat sejak kuliah, saat aku dan Athrun lahir mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan kami berdua. Tapi itu kesepakatan orang tua kami, keputusannya tetap ada di tangan kami berdua dan kami memutuskan untuk mencari jodoh masing-masing," jelas Lacus.

"Tapi…"

"Aku dan Athrun sama-sama menyukai orang lain jadi, untuk apa rencana pertunangan ini diteruskan?" Lacus mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Lacus?" tanya Cagalli hati-hati.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Lacus terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan Athrun?"

Lacus menggeleng. "Dia akan tetap menjadi temanku," ujarnya.

"Kau tidak pernah menyukainya? Maksudku rasa suka yang lebih dari rasa suka pada teman," selidik Cagalli.

"Kalau ditanya begitu. Jujur saja, aku selalu merasa suatu hari nanti aku akan bersanding di pelaminan dengan Athrun. Yah, kami, kan, ditunangkan sejak kecil, jadi, wajar saja aku berpikir demikian."

Hati Cagalli mencelos. Tenyata Lacus memang menyimpan perasaan pada Athrun.

"Tapi itu sampai aku bertemu Kira," tambah Lacus.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukai Kira. Dan kami sudah jadian sejak empat bulan lalu," Lacus tertawa dengan binar-binar di matanya. Dulu Cagalli kira milik Athrun ternyata milik Kira.

"Empat bulan? Dan kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku?"

Lacus meringis. "Maaf, Cagalli. Habisnya Athrun yang minta aku merahasiakannya," jelasnya.

"Athrun?"

"Iya," Lacus mengangguk. "Dia bilang itu hukuman buatmu," tambahnya.

"Hukuman?" mata _hazel _Cagalli melebar. "Hukuman untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Lacus mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak langsung tanya pada orangnya saja?" Lacus memberi isyarat agar Cagalli menoleh ke belakang.

Cagalli ternganga. Perasaannya campur aduk. Cepat Cagalli mengembalikannya pandangannya pada Lacus. Memohon pertolongan pada sahabatnya itu. Lacus menggeleng tanda ia tidak bisa membantu Cagalli.

Cagalli mengerang, "aku nggak mau ketemu dia."

"Terlambat," kata Lacus.

"Aku harus pergi," Cagalli segera berdiri tapi Athrun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Athrun dingin.

"Ke kelas, aku ada ujian," jawab Cagalli.

Athrun menatap Lacus dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kita akan bicara setelah kau ujian," ujar Athrun. Cagalli mengangguk kaku sembari membuat rencana untuk melarikan diri di kepalanya. "Tidak usah repot-repot membuat rencana untuk kabur karena kemanapun kau lari aku pasti menemukanmu," tambahnya. Membuat Cagalli merasa tidak dapat lari lagi. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya membuang kepengecutannya dan menghadapi Athrun.

…

Cagalli menyerah dan dia memang sudah lelah. Maka dibiarkan saja Athrun menggandengnya ke tempat parkir setelah ia keluar dari ruang kelas. Lacus pun tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, gadis itu malah menyemangati Athrun saat lelaki itu menyeret Cagalli pergi.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat terakhir kali kita makan malam. Aku suka tempat itu. Itu tempat bersejarah karena disitu seorang gadis menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Cagalli meradang. Berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari Athrun. Tapi tak bisa. Membuatnya semakin marah. "Aku nggak mau!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau lebih suka aku mengungkapkan perasaanku di sini? Di tempat parkir dan ditonton seisi kampus? Aku tidak tahu kau suka jadi bahan pembicaraan," ujar Athrun santai.

Cagalli terpana.

"Apa kau lebih suka aku merayumu disini?"

Athrun memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hanya berjarak sesenti dari bibir Cagalli tak sampai bersentuhan tapi sudah cukup membuat Cagalli gemetar. Sekalipun tidak pernah muncul dalam bayangan Cagalli kalau lelaki seramah dan sebaik Athrun akan melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum.

"Athrun!" tegur Lacus. Athrun memundurkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa kita sebaiknya melakukannya di tempat tertutup. Bagaimana kalau di apartemenku?" tawar Athrun.

"Bukannya kita mau ke restoran?" tanya Cagalli.

"Perubahan rencana," jawab Athrun

"Ekh?!"

Athrun seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Cagalli masuk ke kursi penumpang lalu memasang sabuk pengaman di tubuh gadis itu.

"LACUS, TOLONG AKU!" teriak Cagalli bersamaan deru mesin mobil yang mulai dinyalakan dan detik berikutnya Athrun sudah melajukan mobilnya, melesat cepat meninggalkan parkiran Orb University.

"Apa Cagalli akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Lacus pada Kira yang berdiri di sebelahnya, lelaki itu datang beberapa saat yang lalu untuk menjemput Lacus.

"Menurutmu?" Kira balik bertanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita susul mereka?" Lacus terlihat khawatir.

Kira tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku yakin Athrun akan menjaganya," ujar Kira sambil menggandeng tangan Lacus.

…

_Sampai sini aja ya *-*_

…

Sign

Ann *-*


End file.
